


The Lemon Cake

by inthesnowglobe



Series: The Lady of Winterfell [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthesnowglobe/pseuds/inthesnowglobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Tumblr prompt:</p><p>Sansa drops her last lemoncake on the floor. Pouting, she turns to see Sandor has the very last lemoncake in the castle. Pouting, teary eyed, and very puppy like, Sansa watches him. He thinks for a moment. Then eats the cake in one bite.</p><p>Sansan Ringleaders</p><p>This is also a continuation of my previous story, Tongue Tied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lemon Cake

 

'“Oh, hurry Shae! I'm already late for the feast!”

 

Shae busied herself with the laces on the back of Sansa's gown until Sansa was breathless. She took one last deep breath as her handmaiden gave a final tug on the laces and tied them. Shae pinned up a stray piece of hair up into Sansa's braids and pronounced her ready.

 

Sansa gave a deep sigh of agitation as she left her chambers and made her way hurriedly to the Great Hall. The Lady of Winterfell was late for her own feast. At the doors, Ser Payne and Sandor Clegane were waiting for her before they entered and sat to eat.

 

Ser Podrick Payne was her sworn shield and Sandor Clegane had been instated as the new master-at arms after he had been found terrorizing the villages around Winterfell. He had not been well received by the Northmen but his skill was unparallelled and indisputable. The rumors of their late night trysts hadn’t helped his reputation any. Only Pod knew the truth of their affair and had been indispensable in dispelling the rumors in the castle. As someone who rarely left her side and whose chambers neighbored her own, his word was taken as fact when he denied any scandalous meetings.

 

He had in fact asked Sandor to keep Sansa quiet. Her moaning threatened to give them away. After that, Sandor often had to clap one of his large hands over her mouth as he trust mercilessly into her. Sansa blushed at the memory of her having to place one of her delicate hands over his mouth just the night before.

 

Both of the men noticed her rising color. Pod rolled his eyes and fell in behind her and Sandor shot her a questioning look. She shook her head as Jon was approaching her from behind Sandor.

 

“We didn’t think we were going to see you this evening,” he said as they embraced. Jon had come to visit her from the Wall and had arrived earlier in the day. She had been so busy that this was the first time she had had a chance to meet with him. “Were is Sam?” he asked.

 

Sansa smiled. Sam wasn’t one for feasts and festivities. His books always held more interest for him. She was hardly surprised that he hadn’t come down to eat and drink. “I'm sure he is in his tower with his ravens and his books.”

 

Jon drank from his wine cup deeply. “I've missed wine.” Remembering Sandor he looked up to the towering and simmering man. “I heard you were going to take the black before Sansa talked you into staying on as master-at-arms.”

 

Sandor looked down to Sansa. They both knew that he had never intended to join the Night's Watch. Sobriety and celibacy weren't his favorite things. “Aye.”

 

“Sansa, you have stolen another sorely needed sword from us.”

 

“And sent you many men as replacements.”

 

“Yes, but I wouldn’t have had to have to train this one to be deadly.”

 

Jon was happy and his cheeks were rosy from the wine. He was rarely out of his serious mood and speaking so lightly. Sansa was happy to see him.

 

She took his offered arm and walked into the hall with him towards the high table. Sansa noticed Arya's absence and found her sitting with the master smith, Gendry, again. She had been spending a lot of time with that man. Sansa had been wondering on the nature of their relationship lately. Perhaps she wasn’t the only one having a secret affair with someone below her station. She smiled and moved around her chair to sit. Pod and Sandor sat a little farther down the table on her right as men of higher standing. The sworn shield and the master-at-arms were revered positions.

 

She still wouldn’t be able to converse privately to Sandor if she wanted to though. The din of the celebrations would drown out her attempt to speak freely with him.

 

Jon sat beside her and began talking about the state of the wall and his desperate need for more men but Sansa had barely heard his drunken ramblings. She was scanning the table for a lemon cake. One small cake was left in front of Jon. She filled her wine glass and asked him to hand it to her.

 

They had had a small supply of lemons and Sansa had requested the kitchens bake a small batch of the delicacy for the feast tonight. The lemons were so scarce, the cakes were only served at the high table and the tables of the knights and retainers.

 

Jon grabbed the plate the cake was on with one hand and poured more wine with the other. Sansa began to grab the plate from him when he let go before she had a firm hold on it. The plate and the lemon cake fell to the muddy floor at Jon's boots. Sansa gave a small yelp of surprise and pouted.

 

“Oh, I'm sorry Sansa. I’m sure there are more around here somewhere.”

 

Jon and Sansa looked around the three tables in the shape of a U. Sansa's eyes wandered down to where Sandor and Pod were seated. They were deep in conversation when Sandor met her gaze. In between his large fingers was pinched a crumbling lemon cake.

 

Sansa looked at the cake and pouted prettily. Sandor held the cake up a little and raised his eyebrows in question. Pod turned to see who Sandor was silently conversing with and smiled when he saw what was transpiring between the two. His head went back and forth to see the exchanges. Sansa nodded her head to Sandor and mouthed the word, _please_. She smiled sweetly to Sandor.

 

Their affair had been progressing as the frequency of their meetings increased. He had grown to love her though he had never said the words. His protective hand was never far from his great sword; ready to withdraw his blade for her safety. Surely he wouldn't deny her her beloved treat.

 

Pod smiled as he looked back to Sandor.

 

Neither Sansa or Pod had expected Sandor to shovel the cake into his mouth in one bite.

 

Pod looked back to gauge Sansa's reaction as her mouth fell open and burst into laughter. Sandor chewed the huge bite as the crumbs fell into his beard and he kept his eyes firmly on Sansa; almost in challenge.

 

Sansa narrowed her eyes to him as he smiled through the working of his jaw.

 

She was going to make him pay for that later.

 

 


End file.
